


Come Warmth

by JustJai



Series: Cop and Don [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, marve - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Late at Night, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJai/pseuds/JustJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at work and bored so here. This is just little nothing really but enjoy.

 

Sometimes I lay awake at night and I look over at my sweet little Stevie and I think, “ How did I get so damn lucky to have this ball of sunshine love me?” I think of all the times we fight and all the times we make up and every time in between and I could never be any happier. I know that in my business Stevie could get really hurt or he could get in trouble for how much he actually helps me, and sometimes I sit here and think that what if he’s better off without me? I know with every fiber of my being that Steve would never leave me, I know he would never let me leave him either but I can’t help but wonder what if.

 

When Steve and I had just gotten married we didn’t worry about nothing but ourselves and each other. I wasn’t a Don yet and Steve wasn’t a cop. No we were just two Brooklyn boys in love, who wanted nothing but each other. When my dad died, I had to take over completely instead of just being “The Asset” I had to take over as “The Winter Soldier”. I went from just killing those who needed killed, to running all of New York. Steve hated it but we got through that. We’ve got through everything, from me losing my arm to Steve getting kidnapped. Most of the time I think we are stronger than Vibranium.  

 

“Buck?” Steve’s sleepy voice is the sexiest and at the same time the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life. It’s two in the morning I can’t sleep worth a damn, I know my tossing and turning is probably what woke Steve up but I can’t shut my mind off and therefore can’t lay still. It’s like every bad thing that I’ve ever done has decided to run through my mind all at once. Every bad thing that’s happened to Steve because of me, because of being married to me. After he got kidnapped Steve changed his name back to Rogers and doesn’t wear his wedding ring anymore. I don’t blame him, it was my idea.

 

“Yeah Stevie?” I whisper, trying not to wake him up even more with talking loud. He just sits there for a moment, his eyes are still closed and maybe he fell back asleep. His breathing is deep and his face is nuzzled into his pillow, hair kinda mess and slightly sticking up. Honestly he’s adorable. The love I feel for him, god I’d do anything for Steve no questions asked. Steve could ask me to jump off a bridge and I would. He could ask me to kill someone and I would no questions asked. Steve could ask me to leave him tomorrow, and though I would hate it, I would. 

  
Suddenly he sits up and holds his arms out looking like a child who wants to be picked up, “ Come, warmth” He whispers, his lips going into a slight pout. I chuckled slightly happily moving towards my husband and wrapping him in my arms, his head resting against my collarbone and his arm loosely draped across my side. I smiled running my finger through his hair all previous thoughts and worries leaving my mind before falling into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to work on a mini story maybe three chapter's for them


End file.
